Secret
by Susie G
Summary: Emily tries desperately to hide her abuse, but one night she has more than she can take and leaves. Will her abuser catch her and will her nightmares and fear of people's actions ever go away? Hotch is there to catch her fall, but the fall will not be an easy one.
1. Chapter 1

_Well Here is another one! My brain keeps forgetting about doing this one and I finally remembered! Yay! Hope you all enjoy!_

* * *

"Good morning." Emily said cheerfully, taking a seat across from Reid's desk.

Reid looked inquisitively at her.

"What?" Emily said, sporting a bright smile.

"I don't know, but you seem different lately."

Emily tilted her head, "Okay?"

Morgan took a seat on the edge of Emily's desk, "I agree with Reid." He took a sip of his coffee.

Suddenly JJ came frantically into the bull pen, "We have a case."

Reid, Morgan and Emily noticed the urgency in JJ's demeanor and tone of voice. "It's going to be a bad one." Morgan said.

"Yep." Emily stated.

"They all are." Reid said standing up.

The three agents walked the stairs onto the catwalk. Rossi filed in behind Emily, "It's 80 degrees outside."

Emily looked behind her, "And good morning to you, Rossi."

"Why are you wearing a sweater?" He said pulling out his chair.

Emily looked around the room and noticed Morgan, Reid, Garcia and JJ were looking at her. Playing it off she said, "You and Hotch practically wear long sleeves everyday of the year, what's the big deal if I want to wear a sweater?"

"It's not your normal behavior." Reid inferred while opening the case file.

Hotch walked through the door, "Okay let's get started."

_Thank you Hotch, saved by the bell. _Emily was glad to have the attention off her.

JJ pressed a button on the remote, "Good news and bad news. Good news is its local and everything else is bad news."

_Local, no, _Emily thought. She felt her breathing start to quicken and immediately got it back under control before drawing any attention to herself. Her face felt hot, she was embarassed they may have seen her starting to panic, _they didn't see that did they? What if they saw? Do they know? Why did Rossi have to ask about my sweater? _Emily diverted her thoughts and focused on the screen, looking at picture after picture of brutally beaten women. Normally the brutality wouldn't have been so repulsive, but today she just couldn't handle it. She forced herself to look away and swallowed hard.

"Emily?" Morgan asked.

Emily shot her head up and looked at Morgan, realizing she hadn't heard a word JJ or any of the team members had said. Once again all the attention was on her. Quickly she saved herself by saying, "These women could be surrogates." Emily was hopeful that no one had already drawn that conclusion and when Morgan responded she let out a sigh of relief.

Morgan looked to Emily, "If that's the case it's only a matter of time before he goes after the woman he's really mad at."

"Well we will try not to let that happen." Hotch said. "Reid and JJ work on victimology. Morgan you and Emily go to the crime scene. Dave and I will go to the ME's office." Hotch stood up and before he left the room he told Emily, "I need to speak with you in my office."

"Yes sir." Emily silently followed him down the catwalk, _He knows, well maybe he doesn't. It could be about that report I turned in late. _Emily held herself confidently and put on a smile.

Hotch entered his office first and waited for her to enter and closed the door behind her. He didn't take the time to set down or offer her a seat. He stood within arm's reach having a very concerned look on his face. "Is everything okay?"

Emily gave the same tilt to her head as she did earlier with Reid, "Yeah, why?"

Hotch had noticed a change in her behavior over the past several days. She seemed to be overcompensating to make herself look happier than she really was.

Several weeks ago Hotch had developed feelings for her. _When Benjamin Cyrus was beating her he heard her every grunt and moan of agony as she was kicked, punched and slammed against walls. It was then he realized how much he didn't want to lose her. She was so courageous, witty, smart, funny and not to mention beautiful. When her battered body wandered at the steps of the building, after the explosion, calling for Reid and Morgan, he wanted to hold her in his arms and tell her everything was okay. Momentarily his arm had raised, but remembering who he was and his professional situation he slowly guided his arm back down. There was no hug or moment of verbal concern. He only watched as she embraced Reid after the ordeal. _

Standing there in his office he knew something was up, but he couldn't quite place his finger on it. For now he let it go and she walked out the door. Not soon after Emily left with Morgan, Rossi entered Hotch's office, "So did you ask her?"

"No."

Rossi took a seat, "It obvious to me you like her, so why don't you ask her out?"

"Dave we don't have time for this. There is a Medical Examiner waiting to meet with us."

"Fine." He said standing back up. "What did you talk to her about?"

"I simply asked her if she was okay. She's been acting a bit odd lately." Hotch said trying to run through his mind all the possible things that could be wrong with her.

"Tell me about it. Like today she's wearing a sweater and its 80 degrees outside."

"Yeah, well I can't say much there. I wear long sleeves everyday of the year, not to mention you do too."

"That's what she said." Rossi said with a smile. "You still need to ask her out."

"Fine but we'll talk about it later."

"Fair enough."

Later came and Hotch was sitting in his office at 9pm. Everyone had gone home except him. He was trying to buy to time so he could use it as an excuse for why he couldn't go to Emily's even though all of his paper work was finished.

Earlier in the day he finally agreed to ask her out, but then followed with, _I might be late at work, we'll see._

Hotch huffed and painfully watched the second hand tick slowly around the clock. _Just ask her out already. All she can do is say no, but if she says no then you have to face for her for who knows how long. _Hotch tapped his fingers on the desk then in a split second decision, he stood up and headed for Emily's.

* * *

Hotch slowly approached Emily's apartment door. _This is definitely a bad idea, I should just leave. _Hotch turned to walk back down the stairs when he heard a loud thud, coming from her apartment. He wasn't sure what excuse he was going to make but he definitely didn't want to leave after hearing that. Again he walked towards her door. Right before he his knuckles met with the wooden facing he heard another thud, this time more loudly. He didn't wait a second longer and began knocking. "Emily? Are you okay? It's Hotch." Hotch didn't have to wait long before the door opened. He was surprised as to who was standing on the other side, "Agent Buchannan." Hotch said sticking out his hand.

"Agent Hotchner, how have you been?" The Agent said returning his handshake.

"Fine thanks. Is everything okay in here? I heard some loud thuds." Hotch inquired.

Agent Buchannan pushed the door open a little wider to reveal Emily fumbling off the floor.

Hotch took an uninvited step through her door, "Emily are you okay?"

Emily let out a little laugh and a believable one at that. She was rubbing her noggin as she walked up next to Agent Buchannan, "I'm fine, it's stupid really."

"What is?" Hotch asked with a very deep and concerned look on his face.

Emily laughed again, a little less believable this time, "I was trying to ride the banister down the stair case and fell."

"But I heard two…"

Agent Buchannan quickly interjected, "I was the one who came up with the stupid idea. I went first and fell then Emily here tried to show me up and she didn't make it nearly as far as I did. Did you Emily?" He asked wrapping his arm tightly around her torso and pulling her in. Emily just shook her head and returned the gesture.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Hotch asked again.

"Yeah, I'm fine, really."

"Okay, well then I'll see you tomorrow." Hotch said dissappointed, it was clear she already another man in her life.

"Tomorrow." She said with a small wave goodbye. Inside she wanted to scream, asking him not to leave, but she couldn't. Agent Buchannan started closing the door with a nod goodbye. Her heart started beating faster. She knew what was going to come and she started to tremble. Right before the door was closed she asked, "Was there a reason you stopped by?"

Agent Buchannan quickly opened the door for him to respond.

"Oh, yeah…uh…I…just wanted to talk to you about an old case. Something's come up and I needed some information, but it can wait till tomorrow." The sudden disappoint on Emily's face was apparent and Hotch wasn't sure why. He had an uneasy feeling and didn't want to leave, but now he had to. Not to mention he was going to have to follow through with his lie the next morning and he had better get a start on that right away.

"Okay, we'll I'll talk to you tomorrow then, in your office."

"It's a date." Hotch said immediately regretting his choice of words. "Goodbye Emily."

"Bye." She said.

Hotch heard the door shut behind him and he stopped, listening. Something was wrong and he didn't want to believe what his instincts told him. Finally after an extended period of silence there was laughter emanating from her apartment. It relieved him for a moment but again he was left with that sickening feeling as he walked down the steps.

Agent Buchannan closed the door and watched through the peephole as Hotch stood still at the top of the steps, like as if he was waiting for something. "Damn it." He muttered to himself. He looked at Emily and said quietly, "Start laughing."

"What?" Emily said pulling out of his arms.

"Start laughing or you'll get it worse than you've already got coming."

Emily forced her laugh along with Agent Buchannan. His trick worked as he again looked out the peephole and Hotch was gone. When Agent Buchannan quit laughing so did Emily. He turned towards her and stalked her as she moved backwards.

Emily was backing away slowly when she went into flight mode and started to run. Agent Buchannan grabbed her by the shirt, slamming her on her back where her head connected fiercely with the hardwood floor.

Emily was stunned by the blunt force, leaving enough time for him to straddle her waist and press her forearms into the floor, above her head. "Was that your boyfriend?"

"No, I promise. He's my supervisor."

"You're lying!" He yelled in her face.

His breath was repulsive and unforgettable. "I'm not, I promise. Please don't hurt me."

"It's a little too late for that." Agent Buchannan raised his fist and connected it with the side of her face, almost knocking her unconscious. After one more blow to even it up he violently raped her, on the floor of her own home.

In the desperate struggle she cried out for help, but no one came.

* * *

_I'd love to know what you think if you have a comment to leave! Thank you for reading!_


	2. Chapter 2

_Here is the next chapter, more fluff than action I guess, but after this chapter you will see what it's like to go through a night of abuse with Emily Prentiss. Hope you enjoy this one._

_As one of my lovely reviewers reminded me, Hotch is a smart man and it definately wouldn't take him long to pick up on abuse._

* * *

Hotch was waiting anxiously at his desk the next morning. He kept staring out his office window waiting for Rossi to walk through the doors. Finally he saw the older man and jumped to his feet. Opening his office door he said, "Dave I need to speak to you for a minute."

Rossi changed direction and headed for Hotch's office. He walked through the door and shut it behind him. "So did you ask her out?" There was no response from Hotch, only a glare. Rossi took a seat and said, "Oh I see you had too much paperwork."

Hotch looked at his desk and said, "Dave." in a serious tone, alerting Rossi that there was more important things to discuss.

Rossi immediately knew by the sound of Hotch's voice something was wrong, "What is it?"

"I think I know what's wrong with Emily. I hate I didn't notice it sooner, but last night I went to her apartment and all the signs were there." Hotch was quiet.

"And…" Rossi said for him to continue on.

"I think she's being abused."

Rossi thought a moment and said, "Your right, I can't believe we didn't notice it before."

Just then Emily walked into the bull pen, "Look." Hotch said nodding towards his window. "Long sleeves again and notice how she's walking. She's even overcompensating for how she's feeling, the forced smile and cheerful good mornings."

Rossi nodded and leaned back in his seat, "So what happened last night?"

Hotch sighed and leaned back in his chair, "I went to her apartment, taking your advice, to casually ask her out. When I got there I heard two loud thuds coming from inside. I knocked on the door and when it opened Emily was not standing on the other side."

"Who was it?"

"Agent Harvey Buchannan. I asked about Emily. When he moved so I could see her she was getting off the floor. Her excuse for the loud noise was that she fell trying to ride down the banister on her staircase."

"I bet you could see right through that." Rossi said.

"Actually I didn't. I was so disappointed she had another man that I didn't think more logically till I got home. Anyways Agent Buchannan had all the typical signs of an abuser, he pulled Emily tightly into his side and now that I think about it, she winced when he did. He made himself seem better than her by saying he rode the banister farther down than she did before he fell. He belittled her by making it blatantly aware that she challenged she could go farther than him and when she didn't it was as if she deserved falling for trying to outdo him."

"And this was all on the story about who could go down the banister the farthest?" Rossi was making sure he understood.

"Yes, and I don't think she wanted me to leave. She asked me why I was there and I made up a lie that I'm going to have to follow through with this morning. Despite all this my choices of words last night were not exactly the best when I called my meeting with Emily this morning, a date."

Rossi knew what Hotch was thinking as he observed him sitting back in his chair, feeling defeated. With his appearance at her apartment last night, and the word date, Emily probably was accused by Harvey for dating Hotch and got beat for it. Hotch was feeling guilty and there was nothing Rossi knew he could do about it. Rossi sighed and said, "So what do we do?"

"I don't know. Is there anything we can do? She won't admit to the abuse and she's obviously hiding it." Hotch was quiet, "She doesn't deserve this."

"No one does." Rossi finished.

* * *

Emily could barely move when she got out of the car, in the parking garage. She arrived alone as demanded by Harvey. They were never to be obvious that they were dating and that's how he wanted it. Emily was actually pleased with that rule, but now Hotch knew, _but maybe he could help me? No, wait, bad idea, if you tell someone then that idiot might get put away for a little while but he'll be right back out then he could kill me. So I guess I have to live in fear the rest of my life. _Emily nodded, agreeing with her thoughts. She put on her happy face and walked through the soreness and bruises as best as she could.

By the time Emily made it to the Bureau door she was walking in a way that she considered normal. When she saw her reflection she was taken back a little. _They'll for sure notice my face. I look like I have fat cheeks. _She was about to turn and walk away then she thought, _I can't leave they will for sure know something's wrong then. Okay just use the story you used with Hotch last night. It's a believable story. _Finally after she convinced herself that her story was believable, she entered the building.

When she walked through the glass doors, into the bull she warmly greeted JJ, Morgan and Reid. When she set her stuff on her desk, she noticed Reid had a sullen look on his face. "What's wrong?"

"I have gingivitis."

Emily looks at Morgan and JJ who are stifling their laughs. Emily herself almost let out a little giggle. She looked at Hotch's office and noticed his door was shut, when she looked through the window she saw Rossi was there, so she decided not to interrupt whatever conversation was going on with Rossi. It was best if she waited her turn to talk about the case Hotch had mentioned last night. She went back to putting away her personal items and sitting down.

Reid looked at her funny, "Your cheeks are visibly swelled. What happened?"

Well that comment drew the kind of attention she didn't want. She told of the banister story and where she hit her face and how it was no big deal. Morgan didn't really believe her and was about to rebuttal when there was an interruption.

Garcia came into the bull pen, "There's another body."

"Oh Baby Girl, that's definitely not how I wanted to start out my morning."

"Sorry sugar lips." Garcia handed him a case file, "Here's all you'll need to know and I've already contacted her family and asked them to come in."

"Thanks Garcia." JJ said.

"Wow, what happened to your cheeks?" Garcia asked.

Emily smiled, "Long story, I'll tell you later."

When Morgan flipped open the file he looked away then looked back.

"How bad is it?" Emily asked.

"It's bad." Morgan handed the file to Emily.

When she looked she saw the disfiguration of her face, _that could be me. _Shaking off that sickening feeling she said, "There is definitely a lot more rage with this victim, you think this is the woman he was after all along?"

"If it is we may never catch him." Reid stated.

JJ took a quick look and looked away, "I'm no profiler but from the looks of what these women have gone through he is probably a big man."

Just then Emily heard her name being called from Hotch's office. She turned around and nodded towards Rossi, saying good morning as she passed him on the stairs. When she entered Hotch's office she immediately said, "Sir we have another body. A lot more rage was displayed on this victim than the others." She was trying to avoid any conversation about last night and she knew that Hotch would want to get to work right away with a new victim.

Hotch instinctively noticed swelling on her cheeks. The guilt he was feeling was so immense that he felt he could throw up, _It's my fault. _He thought. That was from no hard landing, she had been hit in the face. His anger was building the more he looked at her beaten body, even though he couldn't see the bruises. As a matter of fact she did an excellent job of covering up the bruising on her cheek, but there was no hiding the swelling. Avoiding the abuse conversation he replied, "Okay, well we can talk about this other case later." _Whoo, glad I didn't have to sit here and lie to her about some off the wall case._

Emily turned to walk out the door.

_Don't let her walk out the door you idiot, _"Emily." She turned around. "If you ever need to talk to anybody, or need anything, my door is always open. If you are not comfortable talking with me, Dave and I'm sure anyone else will listen."

Emily felt like she was caught red handed, "Are you implying something sir?"

"No. Since you've joined the team I haven't made you feel very welcome and we see and do a lot of stuff that can mess us up sometimes. I just want to let you know that you are a part of this team and we are here if you ever need us."

"Thank you sir." Emily couldn't quite take her eyes off him as she stood in the doorway. There was an attraction that ignited in her and for the first time, _yep he's a handsome one and he has a heart._ She watched as he got up from his chair and walked towards her. _Tell him, tell him and he can help you._

"You and Morgan go to the dump site and do some comparisons with what you noticed yesterday." _Why is she still standing here, maybe she's going to tell me. _

Emily never said a word but nodded her head at his request. Just as she turned to walk away, Emily could see out of the corner of her eye, Hotch was bringing his arm up in her direction. Un able to control what she did next, she winced away from him.

Hotch immediately saw her reaction and was extremely concerned. It was typical behavior of an abused woman. Hotch was only going to tenderly guide her out of his office, just as he would his ex-wife through a restaurant door. Maybe it was out of habit maybe it wasn't so he recovered by saying, "I'm sorry, it's a habit. I always guided Haley out of a door or into a restaurant, I didn't mean it personally. It was an unconcious gesture."

Emily laughed, "I'm sorry, I'm just a spaz today." _He was guiding you out a door; he wasn't going to pummel you. Hotch is a real man not like the dumbo your with._

* * *

The next few days went by fairly quickly and Emily's behavior started getting back to normal and her un-seen bruises started to heal. There was no more odd conversation between her and Hotch, but one evening as she was leaving Harvey spotted her enjoying a friendly and comfortable conversation with him. She was laughing and being a little too friendly for Harvey.

Harvey moved to where he was unseen and observed. Emily was a little too comfortable around him. They were both standing a little too close and from his perspective they were hitting it off. She was flirting with him. "You're gonna pay." He mumbled to himself. He left the building and would be waiting for her when she got home.

* * *

_Next chapter should be up soon!_


	3. Chapter 3

_Here's chapter 3. Warning abuse in this one! Happy Reading_

_You all have motivated me to update sooner with all the comments/reviews/reads! Thank you all so much! It means a lot to me!_

* * *

Emily opened her apartment door, with a gun pointed at her face. She rolled her eyes, "That isn't necessary." She said.

"Take it off!" Harvey yelled.

Emily unclipped her holster and set it on the small table next to her. "You know if I wanted to kill you I would shoot you when I walk through the door. You're so predictable." Emily wasn't quite sure where this was coming from, most nights she walked in her home terrified, but tonight she wasn't. "What are you going to do? Wait for me to walk past you then hit me from behind." Emily said as Harvey just stood there. Everynight he held her at gunpoint, making her take off her holster, but tonight he didn't move after she did.

Harvey violently pointed the gun at her face and yelled, "I knew he was your boyfriend! I saw you talking to him this afternoon!"

"We were talking about a movie and considering he's my supervisor I pretty much talk to him everyday." Emily said defensively. She made a decision and opened her door, "Get out! I'm not going to live another night like this!"

Emily cautiously watched him. He looked like he was going to comply.

Harvey lowered his gun and walked slowly towards the door. He noticed Emily's delicate hand resting on the silver door knob and new exactly how to get her attention.

Emily was more hopeful with every step he took, _he's actually leaving. It can't be this easy, could it?_ _Why didn't I do this sooner? _Just as Emily finished that thought, the butt of Harvey's gun pounded the top of her hand three times. Emily gasped, trying to catch her breath. The pain was terrible. She didn't even have the air to scream, the pain sucked it right out of her. She held her hand close to her chest, backing away from Harvey.

Harvey closed the apartment door and started advancing towards Emily.

Emily turned and ran from him, bolting into the bathroom and locking the door. She rested her head against the door and heard the evil tone seeping out of Harvey's mouth.

"Emily." He said slowly, annunciating every syllable. "Emily." He said again.

Tears were running down Emily's face, more from the pain than the fear, but as his voice got closer she began to panic. Her chest rose fiercely up and down trying to catch her breath. "Oh God, please help me. What can I do?" Then she thought _my cell phone. _She reached in her pocket and paused when she heard Harvey's voice directly on the other side of the door.

"Emily."

Emily fumbled one handed to un-lock her phone and right before it unlocked, she was knocked to the floor, falling halfway in her laundry basket.

Harvey had kicked open the door.

The phone fell out of her hands and was lost in the pile of clothes. Frantically she tried to find it as Harvey towered over here. To her dismay, he picked her up and threw her back into the main room.

Emily had a hard time catching herself with the injury to her left hand. Her whole body hit hard against the floor. The momentum from Harvey's throw made her slide a short distance, after landing, across the slippery surface. She was laying on her belly and looked behind her to see Harvey walking in her direction. He wasn't moving fast, but more or less stalking her. She got to her feet and took off towards the kitchen. When she finally made it to the counter she reached for the knife block, but all the knives were gone. Emily felt a tug on her shirt, then a push as she was violently slammed into the counter, just under her rib line. He grabbed a wad of her hair, close against her scalp and pressed her head into the cold counter top. "You will never get rid of me."

"Just let me go, please. You can have everything, just let me leave." She cried quietly not wanting to make him more angry by yelling.

"I don't think so."

Harvey pulled back on her hair, raising her head off the counter. Emily winced and moaned in agony at the follicles separated from her scalp. There was relief just before her head slammed against the white marble. Without a moment to think, he threw her across the kitchen. Her foot caught underneath the bottom of the stove, breaking her slide across the tile, bending it backwards. Emily cried out in pain.

Harvey looked at his hand and saw the strands of Raven black hair, falling between his fingers. He grinned with an evil heir and grabbed Emily's good arm and started dragging her through the house, towards the stairs. She kicked her legs and tried desperately to get on her feet. When they reached the bottom of the stairs she mustered all her courage and used, what sure was to be a broken hand, tripping Harvey by pulling on one of his ankles. To her advantage Harvey fell and busted his nose, on the edge of one of the wooden stairs.

When Emily heard the collision, the pain in her hand came flooding back and she again held it next to her chest. She took the moment to get out of the apartment. Just as she reached the door she felt two hands cup the top of her shoulders and jerk her back onto the floor. Stunned by the sudden fall, it allowed Harvey to climb on top of her. "No, no, no. Get off me!"

"Not a chance sweetheart."

Emily went to hit him with her hands, but when her left hand connected with his face, she could feel the bones rubbing against each other and cried out in agony. The weight of his body was making it hard to breath in her state of panic.

Harvey put both hands at the collar of her shirt ripping it open, exposing her ample breasts. He leaned down and bit hard, sinking his teeth into her flesh, feeling the blood running into his mouth.

Emily screamed and squirmed trying desperately to get away, but it was to no avail.

When he sat up, his mouth was outlined in her blood, and then he kissed her, which knowingly became a bad idea when she bit down on his lip.

Harvey yelled and punched the corner of Emily's eye. The pain was hot and throbbed against her skull. The next blows she received were a series of back hands to her cheekbones. The pain stung against her skin, burning as if someone was holding a match to it. There was no escaping. Emily felt herself beginning to lose consciousness when he stopped.

Wearily she opened her eyes and saw that he was moving down to undo her pants. The room was spinning and her vision was slightly blurry but she tried to move anyway. What she thought was a lot of movement, was only a small squirm against her enormous effort. Her body was failing her.

Emily knew when she was exposed because the cool air wrapped around her tiny frame. She tried gravely to keep her legs together but knew she failed when three fingers entered her tender folds. She could feel his nails raking against the soft inner skin as they were pushed farther inside her.

She screamed and shortly after faded out.

* * *

The next morning the team was waiting for Emily to arrive. Garcia got a hit on their un-sub, sending out a mass text bringing the agents in early.

Now they were all quietly staring at the wooden table before them. No one made a move and no one said anything. Hotch looked to Rossi sharing the same worried glance that he had. Both of them new this couldn't be good. "Call her again Garcia." Hotch said.

"But Sir, we've called her six times." Garcia said defeated.

"Something isn't right." Morgan stated.

"This isn't like her." Reid added.

"I agree something has been off with her lately." JJ said.

Just when Hotch was about jump up Emily entered the room. She ignored their surprised faces and gaping mouths as she said wearily, "Sorry I'm late. I got mugged last night after my salsa dancing class." and still she forced a smile.

"Oh my Lord." Garcia said.

"Are your fingers broke?" Reid asked observing the cast that extended onto her three middle fingers.

Emily raised up her cast, "Actually it's the bones in my hand, they extended the cast so my fingers wouldn't move and irritate the bones.

It was obvious by all the members that she had been punched in the eye and brutally slapped across her cheekbones. Her right eye had almost swollen shut and her cheeks had a red/purplish tint to them. "Why didn't you call somebody?" Morgan asked.

Like it was no big deal Emily said, "I had someone to help me from my dance class."

"Did they get mugged too?" JJ asked.

"No, she had gone to Burger King to get an Icee and when she drove back, I was laying pretty helpless on the sidewalk."

"I noticed a limp when you came in. Did you sprain your ankle?"

"Yeah Reid, I pretty bummed about that." She said nonchalantly.

Rossi wanted to tell her she should be at home resting, but what kind of person would he be if he did that?

"You should still be in the hospital." Hotch stated.

_That's all fine and dandy Hotch, but that idiot I live with wouldn't let me stay. _Emily smiled and said, "You know me, hospitals aren't my thing."

Hotch stood up from the table, obviously aggravated and went to his office. He slammed the door and paced the floor. _She can't keep lying like this. The bastard almost killed her. _His heart was pumping fiercely and he heard his door open, it was Rossi.

"What are you going to do?" Rossi asked.

"I don't know."

"Who does she think she's fooling in a room of profilers?"

"Garcia." Hotch answered shaking his head. "Maybe they all by it, but I don't want her to go back home."

"We don't have a choice if it's what she chooses." Rossi said stating the harsh reality.

"If profiling was good enough to convict someone and make it stick, I'd have Agent Buchanan fired and put away for good." Hotch said. Emotionally upset, he did try to think rationally about what to do. "I guess for now we tell her to stay with Garcia while we get our un-sub."

"Works for me, but what about later?"

"Like you said, later."

Hotch and Rossi walked back into the BAU room. Hotch looked at Emily and felt little pieces of his heart breaking off, at the condition she was in. "Emily I want you to stay with Garcia today." He looked at Garcia, "Garcia take care of her please."

"Like a purple unicorn sir." Garcia noticed the weird glances, "I like purple unicorns as much as I like you guys." She said.

"You're a funny one baby girl, just watch out for her."

"With my life." Garcia said.

"We shouldn't be gone very long." Rossi said.

Emily and Garcia nodded, heading for her office.

The rest of the team took off and Emily got settled in Garcia's lair. Just as Garcia took a seat at one of her computers she said, "Oh I forgot a plug, mathingy jig at Morgan's desk. I'll be right back."

Even in her condition Emily joked, "A pug, mathingy jig. That sounds technical."

"You have no idea ruby lips." Garcia left the room.

It didn't take Garcia long to get back. When she walked into her lair, she gasped and began to panic because Emily was gone. After noticing a letter she calmed back down. She picked it up and it read:

**Hey PG,**

**Decided to go home, I won't be much help here and my face was hurting pretty bad. I guess I should have stayed home this morning, lol. Take Care. See you soon.**

**Emily.**

* * *

_Well still no help from the guys yet, but it will come soon, there will be one more incident! Thanks so much for all the support on this story!_


	4. Chapter 4

_Hey! I'm so sorry I didn't post sooner! I feel so bad because you all have been so extremely nice, I could just cry with happiness everytime I get one of your reviews for this story! You all keep me motivated! _

_Nothing major in this chapter, but I myself realized how a woman can so easily get dragged into a relationship like this, no matter how strong you are. _

_I'm going on a short weekend vacation so the earliest I can post is on Monday or Sunday Evening! I'm sorry you have to wait, because I know what happens in the next chapter already! There will be another incident and maybe some help for her this time!_

_You all are wonderful! Thank you so much! I wish I could give each and everyone of you a big Christmas Present for your kindness! You really make my day!_

_Happy Reading to all you wonderful and amazing people!_

* * *

"You had no right to take me away like that!" Emily yelled at Harvey when they entered her apartment.

Harvey moved quickly at her stopping inches away from her face, backing Emily into a wall. Pointing his finger at her he said, "I had every right! You are mine Emily!"

"You can't do this!" Emily yelled back.

Harvey slapped Emily across her face. The pain was almost unbearable; overtop the soreness that was already there. Involuntary tears came to her eyes and she sunk to the floor.

"I've got to get back to work." Harvey said straightening his suit.

"What about me?" Emily said meekly, holding her face.

"I'll be sure to tell them you quit." He smiled.

Emily's voice was shaky and tears were spilling from the corners of her eyes, "You can't do that. They'll know something is wrong."

"No they won't. I'll tell them you decided to quit and be homemaker. I'll announce that we got married and we were well off, enough for you to stay home. Besides if anyone finds out otherwise, I'll be sure your friends will suffer for it."

"You wouldn't?"

"I would. So I suggest you go along with my little plan."

Emily stood back up, "And what if I'm not here when you get back?"

"Then I'll hunt you down and it won't be pretty when I find you. It will be easy to make people believe you're insane and I'll have you committed or better yet I could just kill you." Harvey cleared his throat and walked out the door, just before he shut it he said, "Oh and don't try to kill me. A self defense plea would never work." And just before the door closed, the last thing Emily heard was his arrogant laughter.

Emily started balling. She cried so hard that she made herself sick. After purging in the bathroom she crawled into a fetal position, on the bathroom rug and fell asleep.

* * *

Hotch had a hard time focusing on the task at hand. He was worried about Emily and was trying to figure out a way to make her safe. When the team arrived back at headquarters he still hadn't made a decision about what to do. Before going to his office he went straight to Garcia's lair to check on Emily. He lightly knocked on the door.

"Enter the office of the oracle and expect to be amazed." Garcia said swiveling around in her chair.

Hotch poked his head in and when he didn't see Emily he stepped inside looking around curiously, "Where's Emily?"

"She left right after you all did sir. I forgot this thingy majig at Morgan's desk and when I came back she left this note." Garcia handed the note to Hotch.

Hotch read the note. He got a sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach, something about it didn't seem right. Hotch looked back towards Garcia, "Thank you Garcia."

"You're most welcome sir, and before you leave please sign this card. It's for Emily."

He nodded and signed his name with a professional get well phrase. After signing the card he left and headed back to his office. He had a feeling Emily didn't write that note and was going to compare it to a signature she left on some paper work.

* * *

Emily woke up when she heard someone entering the apartment. Her body ached when she started to move. She moaned, winced and groaned as she got into a standing position. When she opened the door to the bathroom, Harvey was standing on the other side. Emily didn't walk any closer to him. She stood still, clinging to the side of the bathroom door while looking at the tile floor.

"If you're going to be a house wife, I will expect dinner to be done when I get home." Harvey demanded.

Emily barely glanced at him, before looking back at the floor, "I'm sorry, I fell asleep."

"That is no excuse, so go fix me some dinner while I get comfortable."

"Okay." Emily said feeling defeated. She never understood why abused women didn't fight back, but now she did. She was afraid, _What's happened to me? How can I go from being a strong FBI agent to a defenseless nobody?_

Harvey noticed that she didn't move right away to make his meal. "Go! Now!" He yelled pointing towards the kitchen.

Emily cringed. She nodded and quickly, short stepped to the kitchen. This was her life now, cooking, cleaning and answering his every beck and call. _What about my friends and the person I use to be? I wish somebody could help me, but if I make a call he could hit me, if someone comes to the door, he could hit me or if I say anything other than what I'm supposed to, he could hit me. My life is over. _Accepting her new role, Emily wiped away a stray tear and got to work.

* * *

Hotch had the evening with Jack but he wasn't up to much more than sulking. Instead of enjoying Finding Nemo with his son, he was staring at the wood work on the mantle. His thoughts wandered thinking about the beautiful, intelligent woman he looked at so often through his office window.

Hotch was remembering the second time he had a conversation with her, _"This isn't a whirl Agent Hotchner. I belong in this unit and all I'm asking for is the chance to show you that."_

Hotch remembers the distinct look she had on her face and the passion he felt in her voice. How could he say no? The sad thing is, is that Emily wasn't that person anymore and she needed help.

Hotch felt someone crawling into his lap.

"Daddy?"

Hotch smiled at his son, and wrapped his arms around him. "Yeah buddy?"

"What's wrong daddy?"

_What kind of a father am I? I'm too distracted to even be engaged with Jack, it's bad enough that I hardly get to spend time with him and now I can't even make it a conscious effort. _Hotch wasn't one for lying and said,"I'm just feeling a little sad."

"Why daddy?"

"Well buddy, I have a friend who is hurt and I don't know what to do?"

"Fix it and you won't be sad anymore."

_The kid has a point, you could just fix it. Waltz right over to her apartment and drag her out of there, but what if she doesn't come? If she stays then you've only hurt her worse. There is no way that she would stay, unless he's threatened her. What am I going to do? Something wasn't right about her leaving today and I know she didn't write that note. _Hotch sighed.

"It will be okay daddy." Jack said wrapping his arms around Hotch's neck.

"Thanks buddy; you've made me feel better already." Hotch said squeezing back warmly, _I bet Emily could use a hug right now, _he thought.

* * *

_A little short, but I wanted to leave you with something before the weekend! Thanks again!_


	5. Chapter 5

_Well here it is! Thank you for all the well wishes on my vacation I really appreciate it! Thanks again for all the encouraging reviews and I hope the chapter doesn't disappoint! _

_You all are awesome! Thank you!_

_If there is any mistakes I apologize it is exactly 12:01am Tuesday morning I missed monday by two minutes sorry about that!_

* * *

After the weekend, Hotch decided to meet with Rossi on Monday morning.

It was early when Hotch unlocked the door to his office, he was planning on a few quiet minutes to gather his thoughts before Rossi arrived. He hadn't much pushed the door open when a frantic Garcia came running through an empty bull pin.

"Sir!" Garcia exclaimed.

Hotch was alarmed by the urgency in Garcia's voice. "What's wrong?" Hotch said in his usual stoic manner, waiting for Garcia to reply.

"It's Emily! Her resignation papers came through my computer this morning."

Hotch crinkled his eyebrows and grabbed the paper of out Garcia's hand. While Hotch examined its contents, Strauss startled Garcia by coming up behind her. When Garcia jumped with a little squeal, Hotch looked up and said, "Chief Strauss?"

Strauss folded her hands, across her midsection and said, "May I speak to you privately."

"Of course." Hotch said, stepping out of the doorway, so Strauss could enter his office.

When Strauss was out of Garcia's vision, she said, "Sir what about Emily?"

"Thank you for the information Garcia, we'll talk about this later."

Reluctantly Garcia nodded and said with great disappointment, "Yes sir."

Hotch entered his office to a sitting Strauss, waiting to speak to him. Before walking behind his desk he let out a silent breath, _what does she want? _He walked to his chair and took a seat. "What can I do for you this morning?"

"I'm sorry to hear about Emily's resignation. She was a good asset to this team, but seeing as how she's gone I'm here to talk to you about her replacement."

"There will be no replacement. I've just been informed about her resignation and would like to talk to her before any decisions are made."

"What are you hoping to do, convince her to stay?"

"Maybe. Emily Prentiss loves her job, there has to be some explanation for why she's resigned and I don't want her to make a rash decision."

Strauss stood up, "Fine, but if she's not back by tomorrow she will be replaced."

Hotch didn't comment, but stood up as she left.

When Strauss opened Hotch's office door her and Rossi nearly collided. Startled she said, "Dave."

"Erin." Rossi said passing her and entering Hotch's office. Looking back he saw Strauss straighten her top as she walked down the steps. Rossi closed the door, "What was that about?"

Hotch sat down and held up Emily's resignation, "This."

Rossi started talking when he walked over to Hotch's desk for he had some news of his own, "You wouldn't believe what I just heard this morning?" Rossi grabbed the paper out of Hotch's hand and took a seat.

"Well it can't be any worse than that." Hotch said referring to Emily's resignation. He watched Rossi's expression and was curious as to why he didn't have more of a reaction.

Rossi looked up from the paper, "This is bad, but I'm afraid what I heard is worse than Emily resigning."

Hotch was now alert and waiting to hear what he had to say.

Rossi lightly tossed the paper onto Hotch's desk, "Apparently she got married over the weekend. Harvey was bragging about it down stairs. He even said that she decided to quit her job and live a normal life at home."

Hotch felt his face getting red. His breathing even became intense, "I don't know how I'm going to do it, but we have got to get her out of that situation. She loves her job and quite frankly I think I'm falling for her."

"That's no secret to me. I saw how you two had been acting around each other the past few weeks."

"Humph, yeah she's so close and yet so far away. I want to call her but I'm afraid that if I do he will hurt her. I want go over there and take her away from that awful place, but again if I do…I'm stuck Dave."

The two men were quiet for a moment and then Rossi said, "We don't let her forget who she is and how much we care about her. Maybe if we keep us alive in her she will remember who she is and that we can help her."

"But how and without endangering her life?"

"Flowers, cards, texts and maybe we can call her while Harvey is gone."

"It's a good idea Dave, but how long is that going to take?"

"However long it needs too."

* * *

Emily began her Monday as a new housewife. No more going to work, catching killers and making a difference. Now her main goal in life was to make sure no dust settled on the T.V.

She was glad when Harvey left for work. Emily found solace in the solitude, but at the same time she was under strict orders to clean the floors, dust the furniture, scrub the toilet and make sure dinner was ready by 7pm sharp. She was to make fried chicken, mashed potatoes with sea salt and no butter, French green beans particularly Green Giant brand, corn on a cob, and sweet tea made with exactly 1 ½ cups of sugar. The whole thing was ridiculous but she had to do it or face the alternative and the alternative scared her.

Still laying in bed, Emily watched the minutes on her alarm clock tick by quite rapidly and finally she decided to get work, realizing that her injuries are going to make the day long and strenuous. The day didn't offer any time to stop for lunch. Her stomach ached and growled for nourishment, but she was afraid that she wouldn't finish her chores. When she was in the middle of scrubbing her toilet there was knock on the door. Relieved to have a break she hobbled towards the entrance. She looked through the peephole and opened the door to someone holding a bouquet of flowers.

"Emily Prentiss?" The man said.

"Yes that's me." Emily said with hesitation about who the flowers may be from.

"There you go." The man said handing her the flowers and then he left.

Emily closed the door and looked at the tag; **We hope you're feeling better! We love you! From PG, Morgan, JJ, Rossi, Reid, and Hotch. **Emily was able to smile but almost immediately was hit with a sickening feeling. She felt she had abandoned them and even though she saw them Friday she missed them terribly. She took a brief moment to smell and admire the beautiful bouquet before getting back to work.

Emily frantically kept looking at the clock, it was 6:45pm and she was worried the meal wouldn't be ready. Harvey hadn't arrived home yet but he was expected any time. Emily felt herself starting to get nervous, her hands were shaky, her breathing was quick and beads of sweat had formed on her ivory skin. She heard every second tick by and when she noticed the minute hand reach 6:50 she heard the lock on the door click open. She held her breath, the food was almost ready, all she lacked was whipping the mashed potatoes.

"Emily, I'm home." Harvey's voice echoed happily through the apartment.

Emily put on a smile and said, "Dinner's almost ready." She had yet to see him pass the entrance into the kitchen and then a moment after she replied to his greeting, she saw him stop in the doorway and she felt her heart pounding out of her chest. There was a distinct change from the cheery demeanor she heard in his voice only moments ago. This was not going to be good.

"Why didn't you greet me when I walked through the door?"

Emily didn't really know what to say but spilled out, "I was cooking dinner. I was right in the middle of pouring the water off the potatoes."

Harvey took a few steps towards her and stopped, "That's no excuse! When I walk through that door I expect to be greeted by my wife!" Harvey grabbed her frail frame and slammed her against the refrigerator. Without giving her a chance to reply he shoved his tongue in her mouth.

Emily could taste the alcohol on Harvey's breath when he forcefully shoved his tongue in her mouth. She tried to pull away and he only shoved it harder. Desperately she tried to keep herself from gagging, when she felt the bumpy texture rub against the back of her throat. Finally she was relieved when he retracted his tongue. Emily gasped for air.

"That is how I expect to be greeted everyday when I come home from work."

Emily didn't say anything.

Harvey slammed his fist next to her face against the fridge, "Do you understand?"

"Yes." She said shaking her head vigorously.

"Good, now when I come back downstairs I expect dinner to be setting on the table."

"It will be." She said meekly.

Harvey huffed and left. When he came back down Emily was ready for him. The dinner table was set perfectly with food ready to be plated. Like a Butler or a maid she stood waiting for him to approve, but was disappointed when he said, "You look terrible; from now on I want you to fix your hair and makeup before dinner."

Emily shook her head affirmatively but her face expressed disappointment. When Harvey approached the table, her hopes lifted slightly that he might complement her dinner.

"I hope it tastes better than it looks."

Again she was filled with disappoint that was quickly turning into sorrow. Emily didn't say anything but waited for him to sit before she took her seat. In silence they both filled their plates. She was hungry and put big portions of food on her plate.

When Harvey noticed her portion size he stopped what he was doing and said, "If you eat that much you're going to get fat and I can't have a fat wife."

"But I didn't eat anything for lunch. I'm so hungry."

"That's your fault not mine! Now put your food back!" He said raising his voice.

Emily didn't want to put her food back and sudden burst of stubbornness came out, "I'm going to eat what I want. I worked all day and I'm starved. You can't keep me from eating."

"Oh yes I can!" Harvey yelled. He stood up and jerked the table cloth onto the floor. The noise was tremendous as the glass bowls and platters shattered against the hardwood, spilling food all over the floor.

The sudden outburst caused Emily to cringe and scoot back in her chair. When the collision was over Harvey came at her and she hunkered down to deflect an incoming blow on her back, instead of her face. When the blow didn't come she looked up, Harvey was staring at something behind her. She didn't get a chance to look before he spoke.

"Where did those flowers come from?" He asked with deep, growling tone.

Emily looked behind her at the flowers then back to Harvey, "They're from my friends." Her voice quivered.

"You don't have friends!" He yelled. Harvey stomped past her, grabbed the vase and slammed it onto the floor, causing the vase to shatter and cover the floor with water. If that wasn't enough Harvey stomped the flowers and crumpled them with his hands.

Emily was crying and in that moment she felt her life was in jeopardy. The rage Harvey displayed and the fury she saw blazing through his eyes was the essence of pure evil. Emily saw his gun and went for it, but she wasn't fast enough. Just as her hands brushed the precious metal, Harvey busted the dining chair across her back and before Emily could turn over she felt pounding blows against her body.

Harvey had taken one of the broke chair legs and was beating her with it.

Emily was screaming and squirming away, begging him to stop. The pain was unbearable. Her hand touched a piece of glass amidst the struggle and she grabbed it. Swiftly she rolled on her back and slashed the broken glass across Harvey's harm. He yelled out giving her a free moment. Emily scrambled for the gun and this time she slipped her fingers around the handle. When she turned to aim it Harvey grabbed her wrist and elbow twisting with all his strength. Emily screamed when she heard and felt the bone break along her forearm. The gun dropped to floor rendering her defenseless.

Harvey grabbed a piece of glass using it to rip open her clothes.

Emily felt the glass cut through her skin. She yelled in pain, "No...Please stop...Don't!"

Harvey laughed wickedly and became wide eyed with excitement at the sight of her blood.

Both of Emily's arms had now become disabled and there was nothing she could do. She laid there moving her legs and torso, but that was only causing more damage so eventually she gave in. After a few minutes her body was fully exposed and at his mercy. Emily watched as he began to rid himself of his clothes, _Oh God please help me. What have I ever done to deserve this? _She turned her head and closed her eyes. A picture of Hotch raced through her mind, _I wish you could save me? _

When Emily opened her eyes Harvey was naked. Emily crossed her legs and tried to scoot backwards. She felt little shards of glass piercing into her back, but she pushed through the pain.

Harvey was just laughing at her and finally he grabbed her knees and spread her legs apart.

Emily fought against him becoming painfully aware that she had failed when he shoved his full length inside her. Time after time he rammed his body into her, pushing her backwards along the floor, "Please…stop…oh…it hurts!" Emily groaned with pain at each pounding stroke.

Harvey took his fingers and grabbed Emily's nipples. He pinched them so hard Emily thought he would pinch them off. She screamed and he laughed, "Yeah, baby!"

Emily arched into his fingers hoping it would ease the pain.

Harvey leaned his body weight on her. He wrapped his arms around her torso and pulled her into him. Holding her tightly in position, against him he bit down on her neck.

Emily's gasped and found breathing to be a chore against the pain and pressure. In her middle she felt herself getting wet. She fought it but there was nothing she could do. The pounding started to feel almost pleasurable and she found herself getting close. The last thing she wanted to do was to let Harvey know she was feeling that way but she couldn't help it. Another minute passed and it happened, one last stroke sent her over the edge the same time Harvey climaxed inside her.

Harvey rose up and said, "I knew you'd enjoy that. Now clean up this mess."

Emily was exhausted and lay still, recovering as she watched Harvey get dressed. After putting on his clothes he took the gun and put it away. When he walked back in the room he took a seat in front of the television and enjoyed a football game as if nothing happened. Emily was mortified. _How could he?_

She was finally able to catch her breath and she started pushing herself into a sitting position as best as she could. When she did her hand brushed across a crumpled flower. She picked it up and remembered. She closed her eyes; saw her friends and the times they had shared together. Each of them flew across her memory and when she opened her eyes she remembered who she was and was determined to get out of there.

Emily stood up and with Harvey totally unaware she grabbed a chair leg and approached him from behind. Stalking him like a killer, eyes fixated on her target she slowly stepped closer as her nude and battered body mustered strength deep from within. She raised the chair leg, above her head, with her broke hand while the other was limp at her side. _One chance that's all I've got. Make it count. _

* * *

_Well There you have I'll try to update soon!_


	6. Chapter 6

_Sorry it took me a few days to get this up. My life got completely turned around this week and I'm so sorry. I'll try to get the next one up as soon as I can. I'm off most of Thanksgiving week so I should have plenty of time to post and write._

_Again your reviews and comments are so generous and kind. I hold each and everyone of them dear to me they really mean a lot. They totally make my day over and over again._

_I hope you enjoy this chapter! I really enjoyed writing it and I hope I set the right tone for it!_

* * *

Harvey could see Emily's reflection in the T.V., walking steadily towards him. He waited for the perfect moment. He saw her hand raise and a fierceness invade her eyes just before she slammed the chair leg onto his head.

Emily's heart pounded with anticipation, but that was quickly swept away as Harvey grabbed a hold of her tiny wrist, right before she connected with a fierce determination. He flipped her over top him, slamming her thin frame across the coffee table. The back of Emily's head connected with the table edge and she was out cold.

* * *

Many hours passed when she started blinking into consciousness. The T.V. was still on and the smell of beer and old food crept into her nostrils. Everything was a blur of objects and colors. As she turned her head slowly side to side, as if trying to figure where she was at, her head throbbed with an immense amount of pain. She winced and lay still, till the throbbing subsided to something more bearable.

Realizing that no matter what she did, it would be most painful when she tried to get up. Her body radiated with misery when she started to move. In her movements, she felt splintered wood scratching against her back. Trying to move out of the discomfort became a harrowing task; her injured arm and hand were useless. She rolled onto her stomach, feeling the disheveled wood scrape across her body. She used her elbows to push herself up, feeling the splintered wood poke into the thinness of her skin.

Finally she was sitting on her expensive Persian rug reveling in the softness, when she was startled by a loud snore. She hadn't even noticed Harvey passed out on the couch; _I have to get out of here. _There was no fighting him so that idea vacated her quickly, she had to escape.

Ever so quietly she tried to stand, but every little sound she made was magnified increasing the intensity of her situation. Emily heard his every breath and the slightest of movements. Consciously she tried to control her own breathing hoping against hope it wasn't too loud.

Painstakingly she got to her feet and headed towards the door. It was extremely difficult not to cry out in pain, especially when she stepped on a piece of glass. She felt it dig into the tender skin of her foot embedding itself deep into her pores. The thoughts of escaping over rode the pain and she continued on.

Emily didn't have a house phone and Harvey had hid hers, so she grabbed his sticking out of his suit jacket. She clutched the phone fragilely with the fingers on the hand of her broke arm, for her other hand was pounding from being irritated when Harvey grabbed it and flung her over the couch.

She went to open her door and realized that she didn't have any clothes on. Because of her slow movements she couldn't risk all the commotion of getting new clothes and walking through the house. Remembering she had a long, black jacket hanging in her coat closet by the door, she quietly opened the door and slipped it on. Avoiding anymore unnecessary noise she left the door hanging open and worked on opening the apartment door to the hallway.

Her pointer and thumb finger on her broke hand, twisted the lock and turned the door knob. Suddenly she stopped when she heard a loud snort and huff with a big rustle against the couch. She held her breath and looked behind her…he was still asleep.

Emily pulled open the door and walked out into the hallway, she was free. Hobbling down her apartment stairs she fumbled with his phone and thought of numbers she could call. Oddly enough the only one she could remember was Rossi's. She waited til she reached the first floor and dialed. She bit her lip, _ring…ring…ring…ring, Oh God please let him answer! _Emily felt herself starting to hyperventilate, _what am I going to do?_

"Rossi." The tired voice came through the phone.

Emily let out her breath and started to cry.

A concerned and alert tone now came through the other end, "Hello? Who is this?"

"It's Emily." Emily said through her wavering voice.

"What's wrong? Are you okay?"

Emily heard a noise and got increasingly quiet, in an almost inaudible whisper she said, "Please, come get me. I'll be waiting for you in the bushes. Pull up next to them and I'll jump in. Hurry, please." Emily begged with desperation.

"I'll be right there." Rossi said and just before Emily hung up he said, "Emily, be careful."

"Okay."

Rossi heard Emily gasp and she disconnected the call.

Emily heard Harvey coming out of her apartment, screaming her name. Adrenaline pumped through her body and she ran outside and into the poky bushes, bordering the parking lot. Through the bushes she saw Harvey come running out of the front doors. He looked frantically left to right and front to back, spinning in a circle. Emily saw him grab something out of his pocket and then he went to his car and drove off. Emily was able to breathe a sigh of relief, _he's gone, Rossi hurry up and get here. _

While she was waiting Emily felt herself losing strength and wanting to fade into unconsciousness. She touched the back of her head and felt crusty blood matted into her hair. Wincing at the slightest touch she assumed she had a concussion and if that was the case she had to stay awake.

When about thirty minutes passed Emily heard a vehicle pulling into the apartment complex. She started to jump out of the bushes then thought it could be Harvey, so she ducked back out of sight. Watching with discretion she was momentarily blinded by headlights then graciously relieved when she noticed it was Rossi's classic 1956 pick-up truck, sporting a mint green color. Patiently she waited for him to stop and finally he did. She bolted from the bushes and into his truck, slamming the door shut.

Rossi watched as she jumped in, then let her body crash against the back of the seat. She first winced when her head hit, then she turned it on her right cheek, looking out the window. Closing her eyes she felt the tears streaming down her face and this time those tears were tears of relief.

"Emily?" Rossi said tenderly.

Emily looked out the window, consciously making an effort to look away from Rossi. The situation was embarrassing enough she didn't want to have to explain anything in that moment. In a whisper, trying to mask her quivering voice she said, "Please just get me out of here."

Rossi drove out of the parking lot and onto the road. He continuously was looking over at Emily. He wanted to help her but he just didn't know how. He noticed Emily's sniffles becoming more frequent, when finally she broke down. Rossi pulled into a Burger King parking lot and cut off the engine. He couldn't just sit there staring anymore, Emily needed someone, and she needed to know she was safe.

Rossi scooted across his white leather, bench seat next to Emily.

Emily felt so ashamed, used, and broke down. "Rossi how did I ever get like this?" Emily cried a few more sobs and then finally looked at him, "I'm so sorry." Emily was feeling guilty about lying.

Rossi wrapped his arm around her shoulder, "You have nothing to be sorry for."

Emily leaned into him resting her head against his chest. "He beat me Rossi." She cried.

"I know." Rossi said tenderly pulling Emily in a little closer.

"I lied and I'm so sorry." Her sobs became heavier.

"It's okay. You had to do what you could to stay safe and feel protected whether you were guarding your feelings or protecting yourself from him."

Emily sat up and looked wearily into Rossi's eyes, "But I wasn't protected, every night he held me at gun point, making me hand over my cell and glock. He threw me off the stairs, he belittled me, he slapped me and punched me…" Emily tried to catch her breath from crying so hard. She held up her casted hand, "…he did this with the butt of his gun. I told him he should leave and he actually started too…my hand was resting on the door knob…and he slammed the butt of his gun on top of it." Emily cried hanging her head.

Rossi's heart was breaking. He hadn't known Emily very long but already he felt a need to protect her, in the same way a father would. There were no words of comfort only tears of pain, hurt, regret and shame being shed in front of him.

Emily wanted to tell him about why she left. Something inside her found the ease at spilling her secret to Rossi. He didn't judge her or get angry, he comforted her and focused on her. He listened and right now that's what she needed. "Tonight…he…I thought…I tried to kill him…but… I was too weak…I was…hungry…he made me feel…ugly…worthless…and he broke my arm…" Emily felt her eyes getting puffy and swollen, her face was beginning to ache and suddenly her gag reflux became irritated. She quickly opened the door and dry heaved because she had no food in her stomach.

Rossi didn't make much sense of her explanation, but it was clear that she was in danger. When he saw her fumble to open the door and begin to gag, he kept her from falling out of the truck and held her hair out of her face.

When Emily finished her ribs ached and her chest felt tight. She leaned back in the truck but didn't have the strength to close the door. Rossi leaned over her and shut it as if to keep their secret and themselves safe.

Emily collapsed into Rossi's embrace.

"Shhh…it's okay. You're safe now." Rossi felt his shirt becoming damp with tears and in the dark of the truck he let a few tears fall of his own. He began rubbing her hair and felt a something matted in her raven strands. Suddenly it became apparent that he needed to get her to the hospital, her injuries were serious and they needed to be taken care of. He let a few more moments pass until she slowed her crying and regained a little control. Finally she was starting to get quiet. "Emily where are you hurt?"

"My head." Her talking was more clear and understandable now that she had calmed down. "He broke my arm, I felt and heard the bones snap."

Rossi saw her cringe and close her eyes. He felt her start to tremble as she began to relive that memory. Quickly he tried to divert her attention, "Emily, open your eyes." He said ever so gently. Not once did he raise his voice to her or talk in any way that would cause her to be anxious or uncomfortable.

Emily opened her eyes and this time Rossi saw a fear resonating from them. He smiled and said, "Good, now where else are you hurt?"

"My back and my foot have pieces of glass in them."

Rossi looked at her bare feet, he didn't notice them before and now the sight was almost becoming too much. With this revelation he observed her more closely and noticed that there was no clothing extending past the end of her jacket and above her jacket collar. His heart began to ache at the fear she experienced, he couldn't imagine a fear that would keep someone from putting on clothes before running away. To think that Emily was this person was beyond his belief. Rossi looked at frail frame and remembered when she dry heaved, she didn't throw anything up. Her stomach was empty, "When was the last time you ate?"

"I don't know…he said I was fat…I wanted to eat so bad..." Emily again was becoming upset.

Rossi cupped the side of her face in his hand, tenderly allowing her to look at him, "You don't have to live like that anymore."

"I don't want to go home." Emily begged in a whisper as she so obviously tried to fight her tears.

"You don't have to. You can stay with me as long as you like." Rossi said opening his heart and his home.

"I'm hungry." She said.

"We'll get you something to eat." Rossi said sliding back over to the driver's side and starting the truck.

"I don't have any money."

"I've got all the money you need."

"What can I have?" Emily asked waiting for Rossi to respond.

Rossi's heart broke when he heard her ask what she could eat. If the physical damage wasn't bad enough the mental damage was beginning to come through. Rossi looked at his white leather seat hiding seeps of emotion as he stared into its threads, and then he looked back up and said, "You don't have to ask, you get anything you want." And for the first time, in a long time Rossi saw a genuine smile. "There she is." He smiled back before pulling through the drive through.

* * *

_Well it was a tough chapter to write and I hope conveyed to you all the emotion, pain, and anxiety that she went through! I love to know what you think good or bad!_


	7. Chapter 7

_Okay, so I had some trouble writing this one, more than I thought. I hope I didn't let ya'll down. More to come and I can't wait to write it! _

_Thanks again for all your support and kindness!_

* * *

Rossi pulled into the parking lot of the hospital, "Are you ready?"

Emily sucked up the last few drops of sweet tea, from the cup resting on her cast, and then she carefully placed the ice filled cup in Rossi's cup holder. She sat back and shook her head no.

Rossi placed his hand on top of hers, "What's wrong?"

Clearly holding back the tears that came creeping up she whispered, "I don't have any clothes on."

"It will be okay." Rossi assured her.

"Please don't tell them. Don't tell them what happened to me. I don't want to be photographed." Emily sounded desperate and scared.

Rossi knew there would be a mountain of questions and curious looks from nurses, but for Emily's sake he would just have to make up the best story he could. "I won't tell, I promise." He gave her a moment to think and then asked again, "Are you ready?"

She nodded her head in affirmation.

"Wait right there and I'll come around to help you out." Rossi hopped out of the driver's side, locking the door before he slammed it shut. Calmly he walked to Emily's door to help her out. With one bad ankle, two injured hands and no adrenaline, the pain surged through her body when she didn't move in a particular way. Rossi wrapped his arm around her waist, practically holding her weight, letting her ease her feet to the pavement.

Emily waited as Rossi locked the door and slammed it shut. "Thank you." She said looking at the pavement.

Rossi wrapped his arm around her so he could help support her weight, allowing her to walk with ease. "Anytime kiddo, anytime."

Once inside Emily dodged a bullet with Rossi's elaborate story of what happened. He even included how she ended up without any clothing. When they took her back her eyes filled with fear, begging for Rossi to come with her but in reality they both knew it was best that he didn't. Emily was taken behind a curtain and Rossi waited nearby on the other side.

When he was sure Emily was pre-occupied with nurses, he pulled out his phone and dialed Hotch.

"Dave?" Hotch's voice came on the other end.

"She called me and we're at the hospital." Were the first words that came out of Rossi's mouth.

Hotch sat up in bed, "Is she okay?"

"No." Rossi simply stated.

"What happened?" Hotch said with great concern emanating from his voice.

"I got bits and pieces of a story but from what I picked up there are no words that could describe what she suffered. When I pulled up she was waiting in the bushes, hiding from him wearing nothing but a long coat, if that tells you anything."

Hotch was quiet.

"She might get mad at me, but it's no secret to me that you two have some sort of connection. I'm suggesting you come to my house. I'll let you know when we get there."

"I'll be waiting." Hotch said firmly, displaying the anger that was rapidly building. His breaths became deep as he controlled his rage and his body tensed.

"Okay, I'll give you a text when we leave."

"Dave, take care of her for me."

"Already taken care of, she's been fed and now her injuries are being tended to."

"Thank you." Hotch replied feeling a deep responsibility for Emily and her safety.

"You're welcome. I'll see you soon."

"Bye."

They were disconnected.

Rossi waited as they stitched up the back of her head and pulled glass and splinters from her back. Her little whimpers and muted verbal displays of pain were agony for Rossi. He couldn't imagine what she suffered and his heart ached for her.

Finally the nurse came out from the curtain and said, "Mr. Rossi we have a clothing bank down stairs. I'm going to get Emily some clothes and then she would like for you to be with her when we set her arm."

Rossi didn't say a word, but just nodded. When they got her dressed he was allowed to come behind the curtain. To him she looked very childlike swinging her legs as she sat defeated on the edge of the table. She had been broken and somewhere she lost a part of herself. Sitting in a loosely fitted light blue shirt and dark blue, plaid pajama pants she looked comfortable and protected, but as her eyes floated up Rossi's saw an indescribable fear radiating from the depths of her soul.

"I don't want to be alone when they set my arm."

"You won't be." Rossi walked to the table and stepped up next to her. He went to reach for her hand then stopped when he saw the cast, forgetting that her hand was broken.

Emily saw Rossi's reaction and said, "I can't squeeze your hand, but can I lean into you? I don't want to watch."

"Of course."

Emily leaned into his chest, facing away from her broke arm. With her free arm she wrapped it around Rossi's waist to give her something squeeze.

Rossi wrapped his arms around her, letting her know he was okay with it.

Emily's breathing quickened when she felt the nurses grab her broke forearm.

Rossi felt Emily's free arm tighten around his waist, "It will all be over soon."

"Will it?" Emily asked, looking at the bigger picture, knowing Harvey was still on the loose. Emily's breaths quickened even more almost as if she was hyperventilating.

"It's okay, take deep breaths." Rossi said comforting her. Briefly he had a moment, remembering the old Emily and how this would normally be a walk in the park, but now she was scared. It was just so inconceivable how it could get to this, but then again Rossi knew how these things happened. It just hurts so much worse when it's someone you know.

"Do you want us to give you a warning?" The nurse asked.

"Just do it." Emily whispered holding back tears.

Snap! Emily cried out and squeezed Rossi tight. Rossi rubbed her back gently and said, "It's all over kiddo, it's all over."

Emily leaned away from Rossi and again seeing the bigger picture she said, "It will never be over."

* * *

Rossi helped Emily into his house.

Emily looked in awe at the magnificent and intricate design of what she considered a mansion, "It's beautiful."

"Thank you. I like it."

"Is it okay to sit on the furniture?" Emily asked looking at the very clean, white sofa beside her.

"Of course, as a matter of fact I wish it was sat on more."

Emily nodded and took a seat.

"Is there anything you need?" Rossi asked.

Emily was feeling hungry again; she placed her hand over her stomach and looked down.

Rossi knelt in front of her, placing a hand on her knee, "What is it?"

"I'm hungry again."

Rossi smiled, "How does ice cream sound?"

Emily smiled.

"I'll take that as a yes." Rossi stood up and headed towards the kitchen. A few minutes later he brought her out a big mint chocolate chip milk shake. He thought the glass and straw would be easier for her to hold and eat.

"Thank you." Emily said taking the glass delicately so as not to spill it.

"You're welcome. Now I'm going to fix up the den, so you don't have to walk up the stairs. If you need anything just call." Rossi handed her remotes to the TV, "Watch anything you like."

Emily nodded. She watched Rossi walk out of the room and said, "Rossi?"

Rossi quickly walked back in, "Yeah?"

"Thank you…for everything. You were just what I needed, you saved me tonight. If there's anything I can do to ever repay you…"

Rossi held up his hand, "Not necessary, I'm just glad you're safe."

"Me too."

Rossi walked out of the room.

Emily fumbled with the remotes, with her free fingers. She stopped it on a cooking channel then started drinking her milk shake. Half way through her shake a rapid, loud knocking came beating on the other side of the front door. Emily jumped then screamed and threw her milk shake in the air. She stumbled across the hardwood floor and wedged herself in between the couch and wall. "Help! Rossi! Help!" She cried. "He's here!" Emily pulled her knees into her chest and buried her face, "No! No! Go away!" She yelled listening to the knocking.

Rossi ran into the living room. He knew Hotch was at the door. He quickly undid the dead bolt and ran to Emily's side.

Hotch entered frantically. He heard Emily screaming on the other side. Observing her crawled up in the corner; sitting in a fetal position, crying in fear was overwhelming. Hotch didn't know how to respond. Comforting someone was not his specialty, but the woman he had fallen for was hurt and broken, _do something stupid._ She needed someone and he needed to be that person. He closed the door and took off his coat.

Rossi was on his knees in front of Emily, trying desperately to get her to look at him. "It's okay Emily. It's just Hotch." Rossi said in a calm and soothing voice.

Emily heard Rossi mention Hotch's name. She looked up and realized how she was acting and the horrible mistake she had just made. Looking towards the door she saw Hotch laying his coat on the arm of the couch. Embarrassment flooded her body, this time she cried from embarrassment, "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry."

"It's okay." Rossi said sharing a concerned look at Hotch.

"I thought it was…I'm sorry."

Hotch started to walk towards her but stopped when Rossi started helping her off the floor.

When Emily was on her feet she saw the spilled milk shake on Rossi's couch, Emily gasped and cried, "I'm sorry. I ruined your couch, I'm so sorry." Emily's eyes met with Hotch, the contact made her straighten up. She sniffled hard and dried up her tears, _he'll never let me back at the BAU after seeing me like this. _She faked a smile, "I'm okay, really." _That didn't sound convincing at all, you can do better than that. _Emily looked from Rossi to Hotch and knew by the looks on their faces they didn't believe her, "Really, I'm fine." She looked at the couch then at Rossi, "I guess I need to clean up my mess."

"Forget the mess." Rossi said, "You are more important. Tonight you were honest with me and you can be honest now. Hotch has known something has been wrong for awhile; the least you can do is be honest with him too. No more lying."

Emily felt her heart racing and tears trailing endlessly down her cheeks.

Hotch could physically see her breaking. She started to crack and piece by piece she was breaking apart. Rossi made her feel better at letting down her wall and she accepted that open door, exposing her feelings.

"I'm not okay, I'm not okay." Emily said quickly shaking her head from side to side.

Hotch took a few steps towards her and raised his arms slightly, then stopped. His arms fell back to his side, _just hold her and be there for her. It can't be that hard, don't just watch and let her stand there alone. Be a man. _Hotch saw her getting weak at the knees.

"I need help." Emily said heaving with sobs.

Rossi went to steady her and that was all it took for Hotch to step in. He caught her when she let herself fall into his arms.

"Don't tell anybody, don't tell please." Emily said burying her face into his chest, "Nobody can no. It has to be a secret."

Hotch picked her up and looked to Rossi with a serious and determined expression. It was a look he had many times when things were serious and important.

Rossi knew the look, and was confident that Hotch had it under control from here. Rossi nodded in the general direction of the bedroom.

Hotch started walking in the direction Rossi directed him, carrying Emily. He knew he was in the right room when he saw a half made bed. Hotch started to lay her on the bed and felt her fingers trying to clutch his shirt. He stopped and held her tight into his body, he wouldn't let her go, not when she needed him so badly.

Holding her he eased himself on the bed and leaned against the headboard. Emily was still nestled safely in his arms. Sitting on the bed did ease his muscles slightly.

"Don't leave me."

Hotch heard those words, begging him to stay. They broke his heart. Hotch took his thumb and wiped away tears from her cheeks, "I'm here and I'm not going anywhere."

"Promise?" Emily asked with closed eyes and a weary voice.

"I promise." Hotch kissed her forehead, and then beheld the beautiful woman lying in his arms. The thoughts of someone tormenting her and beating her down was gut wrenching. His eyes traced her body and with every injury he discovered caused his anger to boil. After a moment, he realized that his grip was tightening around her body, maybe a little too much so he lessened his grip. He didn't understand how anyone could hurt Emily, his Emily. Pushing back the rage, he knew he had to focus on Emily, making sure she was okay.

It wasn't long until Emily fell asleep, the day had been exhausting and she was worn out. Her sleep was his solace.

Hotch brushed strands of tear matted hair, from her bruised faced. "I'll keep you safe. I promise I won't let anyone hurt you again." Hotch whispered. Tenderly he placed a kiss on her cheek, then leaned his head against the headboard, drifting off to sleep and just before unconsciousness he said, "I love you Emily."

* * *

_Hope you liked this one! Hotch was finally there for her! Yay! If you have something to say, good or bad I'd love to hear it!_


	8. Chapter 8

_Okay so let me say, there is nothing going on between JJ and Morgan they are just having a conversation between friends and I see this team as a family so that is kind what I want to get across._

_For those of you Morgan and Emily fans you might enjoy this chapter!_

_Happy reading!_

* * *

"Something just isn't right." JJ said with dismay.

Morgan let out a sigh, "I know. I have the same feeling." He rubbed his head and sat down on the edge of the bed.

The phone conversation was quiet for a moment then JJ said, "Morgan I think she's…" JJ felt her eyes starting to sting, if what she was thinking was true, she didn't want it to be.

"JJ?" Morgan said.

"…I don't know, I think we should talk to Hotch and Rossi. They seem to know something we don't."

"I agree…and JJ…"

"Yeah?"

"Just because you don't say it doesn't mean it isn't true." Morgan said knowing exactly how she was feeling. "The truth is I feel guilty for not noticing before. I should have seen it…"

JJ could hear Morgan's voice getting angry, quickly she tried to make him feel less guilty, "We didn't have any reason not to believe what she was telling us…I'm sure she was just scared…I know I would be."

"That's what bothers me the most, knowing that she was scared and she felt like she couldn't come to us." Morgan slammed his fist down on the bed.

"Do you think it's Harvey?" JJ asked.

"Who else would it be?" Morgan said disgruntled. "You've seen how this happens. It's a form of Stockholm's Syndrome. She has no choice to do but what he wants or she suffers, who knows he may have even threatened to hurt us if she didn't comply."

"I agree." JJ said then thought a moment, "But something is odd about the whole situation. Harvey comes in and announces they were married, the first day he is ecstatic and this happy go lucky guy. The next day of work he misses, and then he comes in on the third day mad at the world. Hotch and Rossi have been off work the whole week. Something's up. Maybe she's got out and their helping her or they know what's happening and are trying to gather evidence. Either way I think we should meet with them."

"JJ, for being a media liaison you're one heck of a profiler."

"Thanks. I'll call Hotch and we'll plan on meeting around 1pm at Starbucks."

"Sounds good to me." Morgan said ready to find out what's happened.

"See you then." JJ said.

"And JJ?"

"Yeah Morgan?"

"Everything is going to be okay."

"Tell me that after we find out what's happened." JJ disconnected the call.

Morgan laid his cell on the end of his bed. He stood up and walked over to his dresser to find some casual clothes. After the meeting with Hotch and Rossi he intended on working on one of his properties. It was Saturday and the sun was coming through the window, a perfect day to be out doing one of the things he loves, but what Morgan didn't realize was how quickly that was going to change.

* * *

"No, please…please don't tell them." Emily begged.

Hotch was trying to be compassionate and understanding as he sat down next to Emily to explain, "You know as well as I do that they probably already…"

"No don't say it. I don't want them to know…I thought I was hiding it well."

"You sort of were, but when your emotions became over exaggerated and the bruises started showing up…" Hotch started feeling the guilt sicken his stomach, _why didn't you do something earlier, you let it get to this! How can you be so stupid?_

"Please Hotch…I feel bad enough about lying…I don't want to think about all the lies I've already told." Tears started falling from her eyes.

Rossi was sitting across from Emily and placed a hand on her knee, "You did what you thought was best, protecting yourself and you have no reason to be ashamed."

Emily saw Rossi's glock laying on the end table. A thought entered her mind about how she could make herself feel better and make all the pain go away. She straightened up and looked to the two agents, "You can go. I understand they are just worried."

Hotch and Rossi gave each other a curious look. The sudden change in Emily's behavior was a little odd.

Emily thought to herself; _okay don't sound overly affectionate, no spontaneous proclamations of love, no giving them anything and no tipping them off about what you're going to do. _"Just do me a favor." Emily requested.

"Anything." Hotch said.

"Let them tell you, because if they don't know I don't what them to have to."

"It's a deal." Hotch stood up, "So do you need anything before we go?"

Emily quickly glanced at Rossi's glock then back at Hotch, "No I'll be fine till you both get back."

"Are you sure?" Rossi asked.

"Okay, well maybe you could bring me back a coffee, with a straw."

"Sure thing." Rossi said, "Now if you need anything just give us a call."

"I will." Hotch and Rossi were headed out the door when Emily blurted out, "Wait!"

Both of the men stuck their heads back in the door.

"Thank you…for everything this week. You both have been so nice." _Good job Emily, you told yourself no spontaneous proclamations of love and look what you just did._

"We are a family…" Rossi said

"…and we are happy to help in any way we can." Hotch finished. Then they left.

Emily was left sitting alone. She waited till she heard their vehicle pull away then fumbled with the glock, trying to get it in a comfortable position in her injured hands. Alone she sat staring at it, as if it would do the job by itself. This wasn't going to be as easy as she thought but she had to do it.

* * *

Morgan left early enough before the meeting, to stop by a hardware store on his way. He went inside to get a couple buckets of paint and a roller. At the checkout he saw Harvey. His fists clinched the handles of the paint buckets till his knuckles were white. "How is Emily?" Were the only words he managed to get out.

Harvey acted surprised and put on a big smile, "She's great! We found a little house out in the country and we are doing some landscaping." Harvey said holding up his shovel.

Morgan looks down at his other hand and sees a tarp and some rope. "And what is that for?" Morgan said knodding towards his other hand.

Harvey laughed, "Oh this, if you look outside Agent Morgan you'll see that it looks like we might get some rain. I thought this tarp might give us a little protection from the weather and the rope is to tie to the trees. Heck it can also be used when we paint the inside, to protect the floor."

Morgan looked outside, Harvey was right it did look like some dark clouds were rolling in. His answers seemed legitimate, but Morgan knew what he did to Emily and wanted right then and there to pulverize the guy, but if he did that he would surely get in trouble. Relieved when Harvey left he purchased his paint and headed for Starbucks.

When Morgan arrived everyone was already there. JJ, Hotch and Rossi were waiting inside. He walked in and the aroma of black coffee filled his nostrils, momentarily distracting him from the task at hand. After getting a cup he took a seat by JJ but was alarmed when he saw she was wiping tears from her eyes. Quickly he sat down, "What is it?"

"We were right." JJ said.

Morgan put his arm on her back, "Everything is going to be okay." He said, trying to console JJ. She wasn't weeping but she had to keep wiping the tears that she couldn't hold back. He looked to Rossi and Hotch, "How bad is it?"

Rossi and Hotch looked at each other then back at Morgan, "The worse." Rossi said.

Morgan started squeezing his coffee cup, "What did he do to her?"

"We can't tell you." Hotch said.

"Damn it Hotch! We have a right to know!" Morgan slammed his coffee cup on the table, spilling his coffee and getting the attention of everyone who was enjoying their afternoon.

Hotch tilted his head trying to control his anger, in a hushed tone, suppressing his rage at Morgan's outburst and trying to protect Emily he said, "I know you do, but the truth is we don't even know ourselves. We have bits and pieces of a story…"

"Then tell me what you know." Morgan said demanding an answer, this time in a quieter voice.

"We can't." Rossi said, "She didn't want us saying anything that you weren't able to pick up on yourselves."

Morgan sighed and leaned back in his chair, "I'm sorry." He apologized for his outburst, "I just feel like we could have stopped this or done something sooner." Then as if a bolt of lightning had struck him he remembered, _Harvey is landscaping with Emily, the shovel, the tarp, the rope…_ "So you've talked to Emily?" Morgan asked.

"Yes. She's staying at my house." Rossi said.

"Then she's not still with Harvey?"

"No." Hotch replied.

"Ah man…" Morgan said becoming agitated "Is it possible Harvey knows where she's at?"

"I guess it's possible." Hotch said, "What is this about?"

"I saw Harvey at the hardware store. He said him and Emily were landscaping a new house they found out in the country. He had a shovel, a tarp, and rope." Now that it had been spoken out loud the four agents were quiet. A second passed letting the information settle in, before they bolted from the table to save Emily.

* * *

Emily began thinking about Hotch. Unfortunately it was under dire circumstances but they had become closer this past week. Together they shared a bond that had begun to flourish, opening their hearts to more of what life had to offer them. Pulling that trigger would be the easy way out, no more pain, suffering and embarrassment despite the connection she had made with Hotch. In that moment, it was the right thing to do. She raised the gun, balancing it with both hands, aiming it towards her temple, she closed her eyes and briefly just as her finger began to squeeze the trigger she saw something flash across her mind. Her team, her family was sitting there at the round table getting briefed on a new case. Emily saw each of their faces and she just couldn't do it. Mad at herself she threw the glock across the room as far as she could manage and began to cry.

On Rossi's porch stood Harvey, peeping through the window, "You're all mine." He whispered low with a devilish grin crossing his face. He took the few steps putting himself in line with the door and with one swift kick he was in the house.

* * *

_It's a cliffy! If you have something to say good or bad I'd love to hear it!_


	9. Chapter 9

_I want to thank Hailey9989 for the inspiration for this chapter! She came up with a great idea and I couldn't wait to go on it! so thank you very much!_

_I hope you all enjoy reading, this chapter is a little fast paced, lot of action!_

_Thanks for the reviews and reads! You all totally make my day I can't say it enough!_

_Sorry for the late update, I'm down to two stories now and this ones almost finished so it should be less than a week and I should post again!_

_I do have Rossi in another vehicle besides what you've already seen. He is rich so I assume he had more than vehicle_

* * *

The agent's hearts sank as they pulled into Rossi's driveway. The front door was wide open.

Not a second to lose, they ran inside stopping abruptly at the blood spatter all over the cream colored door. After pausing only a moment, they frantically searched the house, calling her name, desperately wanting to hear a reply.

Their minds were jumbled with all kinds of horrible thoughts as they ran through every room, up and down the stairs and through every hallway. Harvey had taken one of their own and in doing so the situation had more of a heart pounding affect than if it had been under normal circumstances. Every fiber of their being yearned for her to be okay, but the blood stained door told them otherwise. A sickening feeling began to grow in their stomachs, she wasn't responding and she was nowhere to be found. The muscles in their body involuntarily tensed, as if desperately holding on to one last piece of hope somewhere deep inside.

After a quick, but thorough search they all ended up back in the front room, where the violent scene had unfolded. The blood spatter caught their attention once again, embedding its pattern into their memory.

If Rossi's house hadn't already received enough character from a milk shake stain and blood spatter, Morgan's fist pummeling a big hole into the sheetrock didn't help it any. Morgan was infuriated when he turned around and yelled, "Hotch! If only you had told us…"

Hotch took the few steps to face off Morgan and with his gruff, passionate voice and demanding tone he said, "I was respecting Emily, doing right by her."

"Please stop!" JJ yelled, a split second before Morgan and Hotch ensued a fierce fight, led by Hotch's blow. "Let's just find her." JJ thought a minute, forcing herself to think rationally.

Morgan and Hotch were still staring each other off with clinched fists.

Rossi was standing referee waiting to break up any sudden movements.

JJ remembered, "Morgan, you said something about him doing landscaping. More than likely he has property somewhere, whether it's his actual home or something he's recently purchased."

Rossi stepped in, "JJ's right. If he was calculated enough to do everything he's already done and make everyone believe they were married, it's possible he purchased a house for them to settle into." Rossi paused waiting for Hotch or Morgan to back down from one another, when they didn't he said, "It's time to bring in the team."

"Let's go." Hotch ordered being the first to leave Rossi's residence, brushing past Morgan, intentionally slamming into Morgan's shoulder with his own.

Morgan followed and forced himself not to react to Hotch's contact.

JJ let out a sigh of relief as she felt a hand touch her back. She looked at Rossi, "I've never seen Hotch…I don't know…almost lose it."

"Love is a strange thing."

"Love?" JJ asked, looking out the front door.

Rossi nodded as the sound of tires squealed out of the drive.

Rossi was right, love is a strange thing. It tears at person's soul, makes them act irrationally, and makes their heart ache miserably with regrets and things that should have been said. For Hotch this was all true and one thing for certain is that it took every bit of gumption, strength, and sanity he could muster to keep himself from thinking with his heart, instead of his head. Never had his judgment been so clouded by one woman and that woman was Emily Prentiss.

* * *

Defeated and tired of fighting Emily asked between pained breaths, "Why don't you just kill me?"

Harvey looked at Emily who was leaned against the passenger door, resting her head against the cool glass of the window, "That would be too easy." He said, enjoying the agony she had suffered and was still forced to endure.

Emily sighed and closed her eyes. She felt the blood pumping from her body with every heartbeat that struggled to keep her alive. Slowly she began to lose consciousness, no longer able to hold what little pressure she could on the vicious tear through her brachial artery, where Harvey, in attempt to control her slashed a knife through her bicep.

Emily had given up un-willingly and accepted her fate. The last thought that entered her mind before disconnecting with the world and everyone in it was, _I'm sorry._

* * *

Hotch's knuckles were white, bulging through the thin skin covering his hands, as his gripped the steering wheel. His teeth were clinched and his face was tight as his nose flared while taking deep breaths to calm himself down. Briefly, as a reflex, just as he went under an overpass his eyes scanned the cars zooming above him and at the last split second he saw her, it was Emily.

With dangerous determination Hotch aggressively swerved across traffic and gassed his Escalade up the grass embankment. Behind him he left a mud trail before regaining his traction on the interstate. Hotch bolted in front of a line of cars, creating a mass pile up behind him, momentarily losing control as his vehicle rammed into another person's fender.

Morgan looked out his windshield and said, "What the hell is he doing?" Morgan phoned Hotch.

Hotch heard his phone ring but he couldn't answer. After nearly depleting the shocks in his vehicle the phone had bounced somewhere behind him, in the back seat.

Morgan had no choice but to follow when Hotch didn't answer. Quickly he let JJ and Rossi know what happened, they too were not far behind and committed to follow also.

The chase had begun.

Harvey was at ease until he was rammed from behind. He nearly busted his head on the windshield and Emily fell awkwardly into the floor, un-able to catch herself in her unconcious state.

In a frenzy, Harvey slammed on the gas. Shaken up he looked in his review mirror and anticipated who might have been following him and he was right, it was none other than Aaron Hotchner. Harvey laughed reclaiming his confidence, "I'll show you." He snickered. He knew the area too well and that would be his advantage over Hotch, or so he thought. Pressing harder with his right foot he sped like a deranged manic, nearly hitting every vehicle he happened to pass.

Once Hotch saw with his own eyes, how risky Harvey was driving, he thought rationally again and decided that wrecking their vehicles might not be such a good idea. It was plausible that Emily was not buckled in and depending on her condition the situation was risky enough.

It wasn't long before Harvey took an exit onto an off road in the country.

Hotch precisely followed his lead but it wasn't long before the clouds opened up and released their fury. The rain came down so hard you could barely see three feet in front of the vehicle. Hotch easily lost Harvey and slammed his fist on the steering wheel, indenting it slightly from the brutal force. Although he was lost he continued driving blindly until he saw the first road that turned off, it was going to the right, he picked his foot off the gas pedal and allowed his Escalade to come to a gradual stop.

When he stopped he looked for his phone and found it lying on the back seat. He called Morgan and informed him of what happened and where he was.

"I'm stopped at the first road turning right, off Exit 2."

"We're on our way." Morgan replied.

Just before Morgan disconnected the call Hotch saw a telling sign of Harvey's direction, thanks to the soaked ground, "Wait! Turn right down…" Hotch looked at the road sign, "…Cooney Hollow, I see his tracks."

"Be careful." Morgan responded, just as Hotch hung up the phone.

Hotch threw his phone in the passenger seat and turned right down the little back road, fish tailing in the same tracks Harvey made. Once all four tires were on the pavement Hotch once again increased his speed, "I'm coming Emily. Hold on." He said aloud, hoping by some divine intervention Emily could hear him.

With great disappointment he reached a t-bone intersection. He stopped not sure whether to turn left or right. With no choice he got out of the escalade to see if he could see any sign of mud on the pavement, or tracks on the shoulder where Harvey might have turned too quickly.

The rain pelted his body and he found himself constantly wiping the rain out of his eyes so he could see. Hotch's shirt quickly became soaked and he could feel the water seep into his shoes with every step he took. His efforts were taking what seemed to be an excruciating amount of time, allowing Morgan in his truck and Rossi and JJ in Rossi's Jeep to pull up behind him.

"Did you find anything?" Morgan asked slamming his truck door shut.

Having to yell over the pounding rain Hotch ordered as he saw the other three agents walking towards him, disregarding Morgan's question he said, "Rossi and JJ you look right! Morgan come with me!"

"Wait!" JJ yelled as the team was getting closer to each other, "If you turn right that takes you back towards the city…"

"Unless he's trying to throw us off…" Morgan tried to analyze, but Hotch rushed passed him to his escalade, "…Hotch!" Morgan called after him.

Hotch ignored Morgan and apparently came to his own conclusion about the situation.

The other agents jumped in their vehicles and followed Hotch, turning left, going farther away from the city.

It was less than a mile before the road turned to a dirt road that took them deep into the woods. There was nothing to their left or right but dense forest extending on both sides. They all began to feel good about their decision and knew they were getting close. It was less than two minutes on the dirt road, when they saw a little house in front of them. All their vehicles skidded to a stop in the slippery mud.

Harvey's car door was hanging wide open and he was nowhere in sight.

Rossi had grabbed his gun from the house and Morgan had a 22 Mag in his truck, these were the only weapons they had as a defense. Hurriedly they armed themselves and exited their respective cars and approached slowly, while Hotch made a bee line for the passenger side of Harvey's car.

As Hotch approached Harvey's car, shots rang out sending bullets whizzing by Hotch's head from an open window in the house. Abruptly he ducked opening the passenger door to use as cover. He could feel the door vibrating as the bullets hit the metal structure. Inside the car he immediately saw Emily wedged into the floorboard, unconscious and barely breathing, "Emily!" he yelled trying to get her attention.

"I've got her!" Hotch yelled to Morgan and Rossi who were parading gunfire at the house, covering Hotch. Hotch carefully worked to get her in his arms.

Morgan moved closer to the car, still sending bullets towards the house. When he got next to Hotch standing halfway behind the passenger door he yelled, "Go!"

Hotch knew he was covered and took off with Emily in his arms. The quickest way out was in Rossi's Jeep, it was last in line as they pulled up to the house. Hotch saw JJ was sitting in the driver's seat ready to take off. Quickly he opened the door and strewed Emily onto the back seat and he got on his knees, in the floor board after slamming the door shut. He didn't have to tell JJ to go because as soon as Emily was in JJ had already started moving.

The Jeep was deadly quiet besides the rain beating down on its exterior.

JJ kept looking into the review mirror every few seconds. All she could see was the back of Hotch's head.

Hotch examined Emily's body and saw the deep slash to her arm. Taking off his belt he tied her arm and began searching for a pulse. His fingers felt a faint beat and before another could re-assure him that she was alive, he saw the last breath leave her body as her chest deflated, "No, Emily! Stay with me!" His hands began pounding on her chest, followed by sure breaths watching as her chest inflated and then deflated.

JJ's eyes stung with tears as she pressed the gas pedal all the way into the floor. She could feel the desperation in Hotch's efforts and heard the despair coming from his panicked voice, as his heart shattered. JJ could no longer help herself, she began to cry and prayed hoping that by some miracle Emily would be okay.

"Come on Emily! Don't you die on me!" Hotch continued, losing hope what little hope he had with every second that passed by.

* * *

_Another cliffy, sorry about that! I'd love to know what you thought._


	10. Chapter 10

_Thank you all so much for the support with this story! Its one of my favorites and I'm so happy to see you all enjoy it! Thank you for all the reviews they are greatly appreciated!_

_Well here is another update! Happy Reading!_

_Oh and I'm sorry about the late update this website is driving me crazy! It won't let me post anything it hasn't for the past few days!_

* * *

JJ quietly observed Hotch. Never had she noticed such uncontrolled, emotional behavior from her boss. There was no denying how upset she was, but right now Hotch's behavior was distracting and she found conjuring up the nerve to comfort him, was slowly masking the blatant reality of Emily's situation.

JJ sniffed the tears away and wiped the salty moisture from her cheeks. She took a deep breath. Her and Hotch had always shared a special relationship, most of the time it was never spoken but quietly shared with subtle glances and sometimes simple words of acknowledgement.

Her steps were slow. She prepared herself for any type of reaction. Another deep breath and she softly spoke, but with great concern, "Hotch?"

Hotch stopped pacing at the sound of JJ's voice. He kept his back to JJ but didn't respond he just listened.

JJ slightly tilted her head and tried to hide her wavering voice, "Hotch, Emily's a fighter…" Hotch turned around and the look on his face caused JJ to pause. The worry was embedded in his fine wrinkles and the hint of glistening tears were anticipated but the emotion emanating from him was stronger than JJ expected and she was a little taken back.

Hotch's lips tightened and his faced ached trying to hold back his tears. "JJ if you had seen her she didn't have anything to live for. Her spirit was stripped from her and the strong, confident woman she was, is lost." Hotch stopped and forced back the tears, he could not begin to explain what he felt for Emily, but he knew that losing her was not an option.

JJ's tears fell at his words, memories of the old Emily came flooding back and it pained her to think of her beaten and battered. Instinctively and out of her own fear she wrapped her arms around Hotch's waist, in a friendly embrace. Trying to convince herself she said, "She'll be okay Hotch."

Hotch warmly received JJ's gesture and reciprocated a tight hug. Standing at the doors of the OR they found solace in one another.

"She has one thing to fight for." JJ said with her wavering voice.

"What?" Hotch asked.

JJ leaned away from him to look in his eyes, "You."

Hotch hung his head thinking Emily didn't have the same feelings for him as he did for her. He didn't believe JJ.

"Hotch, before Emily got hurt…real bad. When things seemed normal and she was her old self, I saw you and her talking one night before I went home and I saw the look she had in her eyes. I may not be a profiler but I can see love...well I couldn't see it earlier, in you but I see it now and I've seen it in Emily. She loves you."

"Thank you." Hotch said, desperately wanting to believe what JJ said was true.

JJ nodded and held up her phone, "I'm going to call Garcia and Reid."

Hotch nodded and walked away to have a moment to himself, when his phone rang. It was Rossi. Hotch received the call but was quiet on his end and waited for Rossi to say something.

"We got him."

"Morgan?"

"Beat him to a pulp. We ran out of ammunition and Harvey tried to escape out the back. Morgan took off after him and well Harvey didn't have a chance in hell."

"Is he?" Hotch was hoping he was dead, but at the same time he would like to see him suffer.

Rossi let out a breath, "I don't know, maybe. I had to pull Morgan off of him." Rossi paused and said, "Emily? Is she?"

"She's in surgery. We lost her on the way down here but she came back."

"We'll be there as soon as we can."

"Tell Morgan I'm…" Hotch stopped, he was too proud to say it, but felt bad about what he did to Morgan.

"He knows…and he's sorry too." Rossi assured him.

"See you when you get here." When Hotch hung up, he could feel himself starting to sweat from the stress and worry weighing on his shoulders. He began to walk the hallway, steadily his pace increased and then he saw the little chapel and stopped. He needed a moment to himself and decided the place was appropriate.

Hotch took a seat and tried to clear his mind. The room was lit with candles giving it a peaceful ambiance. The temperature was comfortable blanketing his nerves, giving him the comfort he needed. His eyes became fixated on the flickering flame of a candle. He couldn't take his off of it. His head fought against the stare, telling his eyes to move, but the staring was so comfortable. Minutes began to tick away and eventually those minutes turned into a half hour then an hour and finally he was brought out by a familiar voice.

"I thought I might find you in here."

Hotch swiftly whirled his head around, after realizing it was Rossi his surprised face wore off, "I didn't think anyone would find me in here."

Rossi took the few steps to the front pew, "Believe it or not you're not that hard to profile." Rossi took a seat.

Hotch looked back at the flame, "I just needed some time…to think…away from everything."

"And did you find that time productive?" Rossi asked setting his right ankle on his left knee.

Hotch took a second glance at Rossi, he was too calm and almost smiling. _She's okay. _

Rossi finally smiled at Hotch's analysis of his behavior, "You know for a seasoned profiler your skills are getting rusty."

Hotch jumped to his feet and stood looking at Rossi, his body fought for what to do. Did he need to wait for more information from Rossi? Should he run to her room? Would she want him there?

"Well don't just stand there, she's asking for you?"

The information didn't quite make sense to Hotch, "But I thought…she…"

"The surgery was fairly minor and didn't take long to finish. They gave her some blood to make up for what she lost. She's in and out but the first thing she said was your name."

Hotch started to run out of the little chapel but stopped when his hand grasped the door frame. _What do I say to her? _Hotch heard Rossi's steps and looked up. He hated feeling so vulnerable and unsure of himself.

Rossi placed a hand on his shoulder, "All you have to do is be there for her. She may be on the mends physically but she had a tough road ahead and she'll need to know she's not alone."

"She won't be." Hotch said. Calmly and less urgent he took a few more steps away from Rossi then stopped. He turned around and said, "Thank you." with a simple nod.

"Anytime."

* * *

Hotch took a few steps into her room and stopped. He took a deep breath and prepared to walk the rest of the way, to the side of her bed.

"Hotch?"

The tender but weak voice of the woman he loved beckoned him. He didn't answer right away because he wasn't sure if she was completely coherent. He closed the door to her room to have privacy, but the sound made her jump and she became afraid.

Emily heard the heavy door click shut, "No!" She yelled. Her eyes were still closed and her body tried to move away from whoever was in her room.

"It's me Hotch." He quickly ran to her bedside. "Emily, its Hotch. You're okay." Gently he began to rub his hand across the top of her head. Slowly she started to calm down, but still gasped with her onset sobs.

Emily opened her eyes just a sliver before they closed back, "I'm scared, please don't leave me." She muttered with frantic breaths.

Hotch saw Emily trying to hold on to his shirt sleeve but she couldn't. Her poor hands had been so hurt along with the rest of her body, Hotch wasn't sure what he could do to make her feel safe. Part of him was afraid to touch her. Hotch noticed her breathing beginning to get back to normal and watched as the tears trickled down her cheek. "I'm not going anywhere." He said softly. Emily was partially laid on her side, facing Hotch. Tenderly he took his left arm and carefully wrapped it around her torso, rubbing her back while the other continued to stroke her head. He moved his body closer to her and said, "Is that better?"

Emily nodded.

Hotch could tell she was about to lose consciousness when she spoke again.

"I hurt, I hurt so bad. I just…want it…to…go…away." Her voice faded off.

Hotch fought to control his emotions, "Just rest." He whispered moving in a little closer. Suddenly he felt the warmth of a salty tear trickle down his face.

* * *

Emily stayed in the hospital for a week where they monitored her closely. The stay allowed her body to jump start the physical healing process. Hotch never left her room, literally he washed in her bathroom and Rossi brought him his clothes and food. The members of the team would come and go leaving cheerful gifts, flowers and cards for their friend, but with each departure they left with dismay seeing the reality of her mental condition.

They needed to be worried. Her mental condition seemed to regress the week she was there. She became withdrawn, jumping at every little noise and touch received. Her dreams were terrifying even to the onlooker. Many times she woke screaming, pleading for her life. She would fight Hotch and the nights Rossi stayed so Hotch could rest, she would fight them both only before realizing Harvey wasn't there. When she would come down and see reality she succumbed to tears, crying herself back to sleep.

On the sixth night she had only one dream and an exceptionally well rested night. The next day, doctors decided she could go home.

Emily was sitting in her hospital bed when the doctors delivered what was to be good news, "Well Miss Prentiss I think you are well enough to be sent home."

Emily's head shot up, "No! Please, I don't want to go back. I can't." She looked at Hotch hoping he would go along with her.

Hotch saw the fear radiate from her eyes and noticed a slight tremble at the mention of her home. Tears formed in her lids, threatening to fall. Hotch knew she had to leave the hospital and quickly thought of a plan. He looked to the doctor and said, "She will have a place to stay." Hotch then looked to Emily and while still directing his statement towards the doctor said, "It won't be her apartment, but it will be somewhere safe." Hotch immediately saw the relief in her eyes.

"Good. Well if you need anything just give us a call."

"Thank you." Hotch gave a nod and the doctor left. Just then Hotch's phone rang and he answered, "JJ?"

"Hotch I'm at Emily's apartment…"

Hotch heard her sniffle, "JJ?"

"The door was hanging wide open and stuff is broken, chairs, coffee table, dishes and old food is laying all over the floor…there is even…" JJ tried to keep herself composed.

"What is it?"

"Her blood…"

"Leave it." Hotch ordered, "Just pack her some clothes and personal items. She's not going back."

"Okay. I'll be there as soon as I can."

"Take your time; I've got to talk to Rossi."

"Okay." JJ disconnected the call.

Emily was listening to the conversation, her mind wandered with the first little bit but when Hotch said something about Rossi, Emily's heart dropped. _What a burden I am, why did this have to happen? Why should I think Hotch would just take me home, he has a son, how can I be so selfish? I think maybe I'll reconsider suicide; it might be the best way out. _When Emily saw Hotch was finished with his conversation she said, "Why don't you just kill me if I'm such a burden? I know what you're planning on doing. You can't take me home so you're going to con Rossi into letting me stay at his house."

_Well at least she can still profile, she's just wrong about one thing, she's not a burden. How am I going to respond to that comment while letting her know I still care? _

"It's okay you don't have to make up a lie. I can handle the truth."

"It's not that I'm trying to lie. I'm just afraid you won't believe what I have to say." Hotch walks next to her bed.

_Good job Emily, now you've hurt the one guy that's been with you night and day for a whole week. _She couldn't help herself and started crying. Immediately she felt guilty for being so hateful, "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you."

"You didn't hurt me. I understand. Emily you've been hurt and I hope that you are comfortable enough to say whatever you feel in fact for a moment there I saw the old Emily." He waited after his comment and saw a glimpse of a smile.

* * *

It was dusky dark when Hotch left Rossi's house. He didn't tell anyone but the first thing he wanted to do was go by Emily's apartment. In the couple of weeks that passed, the condition of her apartment didn't cross his mind. He needed to see it for himself especially after hearing JJ's reaction.

When he pulled into the parking lot he saw her vehicle and his heart sank. Everything she was abandoned. It was all a bad past that she nearly escaped with her life. He turned off his vehicle and looked to the bushes she hid in. He pictured her cowering behind them, her heart pounding with fear, afraid for her life. Little pieces of his heart started breaking little by little. Slowly he climbed out of his Escalade and walked up the apartment stairs to her apartment.

Hotch reached the top of the stairs and saw where JJ must have shut the door, it was no longer hanging wide open. He walked towards it and pushed down on the handle. He took a deep breath and walked in, shutting the door behind him. From the hallway leading all the way in was in disarray. JJ was right; it looked like a crime scene.

Hotch walked a few feet in and started crunching on broken glass and looking ahead he saw little spatters of blood, _How did she make it out alive? _Hotch found the scene gut wrenching, his stomach was sick with guilt. He stepped around her torn clothes and further inside he noticed the smell of old food. After crunching on the glass he followed broken pieces of a chair, towards the sitting area, where the broken coffee table was. The splintered wood also contained traces of her blood.

Hotch was becoming more infuriated the longer he stood there. He glanced on her entertainment system and saw a picture of her and Harvey. In a rage he took the picture and tossed it across the room, putting a hole in the sheet rock and just before he started breaking and smashing up the place more than it already was he saw another picture, stopping him from unleashing all the pain, hurt, and guilt that was bottled up inside.

Taking the picture in his hand he noticed it was from New Years. The whole team was standing together in front of a big banner, with confetti falling around them. Morgan and Garcia had on New Year's Hats with Morgan giving Garcia a big kiss on the cheek. JJ and Reid were wearing plastic glasses that had the New Year for eye holes, with their arms wrapped around each other giving peace signs. Rossi was holding up a glass of scotch with Emily blowing a kazoo next to his ear and then Hotch looked at himself, standing next to Emily. He has his arm behind her stretched out behind Rossi's head giving him bunny years while blowing his kazoo.

Hotch traced his hand across the picture, then firmly grasped it and said aloud, "You will never have to come back to this place, ever again." Quickly he grabbed pictures and more of her clothing and personal items. He would take them to his place for now and tomorrow with the teams help they would gather the rest of her things so they never have to come back.

With two packed bags in his hands he decided the rest could wait till tomorrow. It was getting late and he needed to pick up Jack and talk to Jessica about watching him for awhile. Emily needed Hotch and he was going to be there for her, no matter how long it took.

On his way out the door he ran into an elderly woman, coming towards Emily's door. Hotch blocked the doorway, towering above the white haired lady.

"Who are you?" The lady said with hostility as if Hotch should not be in Emily's apartment. When the lady didn't get an immediate response she said, "I'm calling the police."

Hotch put down the bags and pulled out his badge, "I am FBI Special Agent Aaron Hotchner and I'd like to know who is in charge of this apartment building."

The lady put her hands on her hips and stood as if to face him off, "That would be me."

Hotch put his badge back in his pocket and started backing the lady into a corner, "Then I'd like to know why didn't you call the police when you heard, glass being broken, tables being smashed and a woman yelling for her life? Legally I could charge you with aggravated assault against a federal agent for standing by and doing nothing. As far as I'm concerned you're just as guilty as the man who tried to kill her."

The lady may have been back against the wall put she defended herself and said, "We mind our own and someone is going to clean up that mess."

Hotch clinched his fists, "The only person cleaning up that mess is you and if I can prove you even heard an ounce of what took place in this apartment, you will be arrested."

"I'd like to see you try." She spat back.

"I will." Hotch assured her and left.

* * *

_Okay so I try to put myself in Emily's position and all the emotions that would be coming and going. I hope it still seems realistic because I'm trying to keep it that way as best as possible! If you have something to say good or bad I'd love to hear!_


End file.
